


The Night Before

by anerdandanofficer



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, kate connor and rana habeeb, kate x rana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdandanofficer/pseuds/anerdandanofficer
Summary: The one in which Rana is the one who stays at Alya’s the night before the wedding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to all my LChat homies, this is for those lovely couple of people who said they would read this if written haha
> 
> Basically, when Zee mentioned staying at Alya's and said "unless you want to?" my brain went into fanfic trope mode and from that point on, I had to write this. 
> 
> I am going to start by apologising because I have such limited time and right now I am supposed to be working, so, in order to have this posted it has had to skip my usual tripple edit process. Let me know if there are any mistakes and I will try to correct them.

**The one in which Rana is the one who stays at Alya’s the night before the wedding**

 

_ “So, you are staying at Alya’s tonight.” _

_ “What, why?” _

_ “Cause, it’s bad luck to see your other half the night before the wedding? Besides, that gives me and gran time to get the place ready.” _

_ “Zee-” _

_ “It’s already arranged, it’ll be like your hen do an all.” _

 

Rana cringed as she hesitated on the last stair to Alya’s floor. Maybe it wasn’t too late to go back, to go to a hotel, to beg Sophie to let her crash at her place instead? Or Moira, even. Okay, now she was desperate. Maybe this wouldn’t even be so bad. Maybe Kate wouldn’t even be there, would have excused herself for the evening when Alya told her that Rana was coming. She took a breath and heaved her bag back onto her shoulder before rounding the corner. She could hear Alya’s excited voice floating through the front door, left open for her arrival, excited as she moved about the kitchen. 

 

“Hiya,” she greeted as cheerfully as she could manage, “where should I put my stuff, so it’s not in the way?” Before she could drop them Alya was buzzing around her, taking the bag and her dress and putting them in her room, chattering all the while about the wedding. It killed Rana how excited she was, how happy. That is how she should be feeling, how she should be acting. Luke was watching Alya with an amused, and somewhat smitten look as he stood chopping vegetables for dinner. That was how Zeedan looked at her. How she now found herself looking at Kate. Her stomach twisted unformatably.

 

“Where’s Kate tonight?” she found herself asking as Alya poured her a glass of wine. Alya glanced up and gave her a wry smile, a look that said “I know why you’re asking”, made all the more ironic because she really didn’t know at all. 

 

“Don’t worry, I think she said she was going to be going out tonight.” 

 

Rana nodded casually, “Oh, okay,” trying not to seem too concerned. And she knew what she should have been feeling was relief, at not having to play games all night, but for some reason a part of her was disappointed. After they had left things at the Bistro, it was all that Rana could think about.  _ Kate _ . The night before her wedding, and her thoughts were filled with Kate. Replaying their conversations in her head. Replaying their kiss. Her lips still burned from where Kate’s had touched them, her hands still ghosted against Rana’s cheeks. She blinked and pushed out a breath and tried to throw herself into the conversation, Luke’s boyish jokes and Alya’s gushing. But Kate was still there in the back of her mind. 

 

They had just finished dinner, Rana sitting on the couch (at Alya’s insistence) while Luke and Alya tidied up, when they heard steps on the landing. Rana felt her stomach drop, with anticipation as much as anything else, and tried to keep her eyes averted from the door as she listened to it opening. 

 

“Oh hey, I thought you were out tonight,” Alya called over the clanking of the dishes. Rana could hear the door close behind Kate with a click. 

 

“I  _ was _ going to, I just feel rotten,” her voice was hoarse, “I must be coming down with something, I think I’m going to call it a night.” Rana found herself turning despite herself, glancing over to where the brunette stood beside the kitchen counter, carding a hand through her hair. She looked so much worse for wear than she had when Rana had left her in the Bistro, eyes just a touch red, lips dry.

 

“Oh, you poor thing. We’ll try to keep it down, yeah?” Alya looked over at Rana, who felt her cheeks warming as she gave a small nod and tried not to meet Kate’s gaze.

 

“Oh,” the rasp of Kate’s voice sent shivers up Rana’s spine, “I didn’t realise…” she trailed off uncertainly. 

 

“It’s a sort of quiet hen’s do, come, keep the bride and groom separate on the night before type thing,” Alya filled in the blanks as she handed Luke another dish. For the second time that day the floored look on Kate’s face made Rana’s stomach plummet. Had she thought, again, as she had at the bistro that maybe Rana had left Zeedan? Or was she just surprised to see her, annoyed perhaps, frustrated at having to avoid Rana in her own flat? 

 

“Right, sorry. Don’t worry about me, it’s just a cold really,” Kate was already making a beeline for her room, “I’ll probably just sleep as soon as I hit the pillow so no worries.” When she closed the door behind her Rana forced her gaze back towards Alya and Luke, who were giving each other a pointed look. 

 

“I  _ am _ worried about that one,” Alya muttered, and Luke gave her a ‘what can we do’ shrug.

 

“I might just bring her some cold medication, see if there is anything I can do,” Rana found herself saying, rising from the couch to walk towards their medicine cupboard. Alya gave her a surprised smile. 

 

“That would be very nice you Rana, and without me even having to ask,” she teased lightly. Rana tried to ignore how pleased her friend looked as she grabbed the bottle and a box of tissues.

 

Kate’s room was dark as she stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. It shut with a soft thud, and Rana heard a squeal before her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she saw her, Kate, tshirt stuck half off and her taut midriff drawing Rana’s eyes much more than it should have. Rana felt herself blush (when did  _ she _ ever  _ blush _ ?) and tried to turn around quickly, almost head butting the door in the process. 

 

“Sorry,” she muttered. Why did it come out so breathy? She licked her lips and stayed still, still facing the door, clutching the remedies in her hands. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” Kate’s angry whisper yell was so much hotter when her voice was rough, “You can turn around now, I’m decent.” she humphed. Rana turned slowly and held out the bottle and box in way of explanation.

 

“The nurse in me couldn’t not try to help?” she replied sheepishly, uncertain whether it was safe to approach. She felt Kate’s glare. 

 

“Yea, cos you jus’ care about me so much,” Kate muttered under her breach, folding her knees into her chest where she sat at the top of her bed and letting out a heavy sigh, when she looked back up at Rana her eyes were softer though, if not resigned, “I’m  _ fine _ , Rana. Go out and enjoy your hens do.”

 

“Of course I care about you,” Rana whispered, cautiously taking a seat on the opposite end. Every centimetre of gap that she closed between them felt dangerous. And yet she feels this constant pull, this need to be closer, like the distance between them makes her physically ache.

 

“ _ I just…. don’t know what to do _ .” Her plead lingered in the air, and she watched Kate take a deep breath, hands clutching the duvet beneath her tightly. With eyes averted she shook her head. 

 

“You should go back out, and have your hens do, and go to sleep, and wake up tomorrow and marry your husband.”

 

_ But what if that’s not what I want. What if I want to stay here with you. What if I want  _ _ you _ _. _ She didn’t say this though. The words were curling on the tip of her tongue, but her mouth wouldn’t open, fear locking her jaw closed. Every part of her wanted to wrap Kate’s frame in a hug, wanted to tuck her hair back behind her ear, wanted to press kisses along her jaw line until her lips curled into a smile. But every part of her was also terrified. 

 

She stood up and placed the tissue box and the medicine bottle on Kate’s bedside table. 

 

“Kate?”

 

Kate looked up, and the way the soft light glistened over her watering eyes made Rana’s breath catch. She bit her lip, shook her head, “uhm make sure you drink plenty of fluids” and walked out of the room before her body could betray her and give in. 

 

It was 2:00am. It was 2:00am on her wedding night, and Rana was laying awake in her soon to be sister-in-laws bed, and thinking about the woman in the bedroom next door. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Today should be the beginning of a new chapter, a further occassion to cement her and Zeedan’s love for each other. But all that she could think about was  _ Kate _ . 

 

She sat up again, brushed her hair away from her face and tried to focus on her breathing. When this didn’t work she got up, paced three laps around the room, before deciding to make herself a hot drink. 

 

The apartment was dark as she made her way quietly around the couch and turned on the kitchen light. The street was quiet outside, and the silence felt so loud. Rana bit back the threat of tears and she filled the kettle. It was times like this when she had never felt so alone. She opened up the cupboard, searching around, and saw Kate’s favourite tea mug sitting on the middle shelf. Biting her lip she pulled it down, held the  porcelain in her hands, traced her finger over the large decorative K adorning the side. The creak from behind almost caused her to drop the cup, before she carefully placed it down and turned around. Kate was standing in the doorway to her room, squinting out at her, hair a mess. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you,” she whispered, making her way towards the kitchen. Rana swallowed thickly, leaning back against the bench top. 

 

“What are you doing up? Are you feeling okay?” she asked softly. It took every bit of self control not to reach out as soon as Kate was in arms length. Why had it always been her natural reaction, whenever Kate was about. Like she was drawn to her. 

 

“What are  _ you _ doing up, more like?” Kate replied, voice still just a touch gravelly, with lack of sleep and something else. Much as Rana didn’t want to admit it, it was unlikely Kate had come down with something so quickly. She bit her lip and tried not to think that maybe Kate had been crying before she had come home that night. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” she gave a pathetic shrug, “Want a tea?” she reached up and pulled down a second mug before Kate could give an answer. When she glanced back across Kate was watching her, brown eyes soft but intense in a way that made her stomach flip and her cheeks feel warm. 

 

“ _ Don’t _ ,” she whispered. Kate ducked her head, and Rana realised she had said this outloud. 

 

“Don’t what?” 

 

Rana took a breath, and tried to slow her steadily racing pulse. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, when you wont tell me how you feel.”

 

When she looked back up, Kate’s eyes burned into hers. Had she always been this close? When Kate breathed out Rana could feel it warm against her lips. 

 

“Do I really have to say it?” Kate pleaded softly, her hand coming up to rest on the kitchen bench, just brushing Rana’s hip.

 

“ _ Kate _ -” but her lips were already against Kate’s, she wasn’t sure who moved in first, or maybe they both had at once. Before she knew it they were kissing, again. Kate’s mouth was soft but urgent, her hands tugging at the elastic waist of Rana’s pyjama shorts to pull her closer. Rana slid her hand behind the back of Kate’s neck, tangled her fingers in her hair. The taste of her was intoxicating, everywhere that Kate’s hands touched her burned under her skin. When they parted Rana’s breath was ragged, Kate’s heavy, as she pressed her forehead against Rana’s softly. 

 

“I-” Rana started and stopped, tried to pull herself back, but she was already in so deep “I am  _ so _ scared,” she whispered instead. The truth too, just not the one she had been about to admit. Kate’s eyes opened and she reached up, tucked back a dark curl behind Rana’s ears tenderly. 

 

“I know.”

 

“No, I don’t think you do, I mean… I am  _ so terrified _ . Of hurting Zee, of loosing everyone-”

 

Kate frowned, but didn’t move away. Rana could see the pain in her eyes, too, but it wasn’t the same and she needed Kate to see, to know. 

 

“If I…. If I were to be with a woman,” she whispered, her hand clasping tightly at Kate’s pyjama shirt as though she were scared to let go, “Kate, my parents… they would never speak to me again.” She heard the tears before she felt them, sliding hot down her cheeks in thick drops, before Kate’s hands gently wiped them away, her concerned expression a blur behind the droplets that clung to Rana’s eyelashes. 

 

“I’m sorry, Rana, I’m so sorry,” Kate whispered against her cheek, “I shoudn’t have… pushed, today, in the bistro. I just don’t know what to do. I feel like, if I tell you how I feel, and you go through with tomorrow anyway, I don’t know what I would do.  _ I have never felt like this before _ . I don’t want to be that person that breaks up someone’s marriage, I can’t be that person Rana. I can’t be your bit on the side while you find out if you’re  _ sure _ -”

 

“Kate, as much as I have tried to fight it… to ignore it and deny it. I know how I feel about you. That is the one thing I don’t doubt. It’s the what comes after that scares me to death.”

 

Rana wiped her palm across each eye, and blinked back the last remaining tears. When she looked at Kate again, her head was down, chewing over her bottom lip in a way that made Rana want to kiss her again. 

 

“I love you,” Rana whispered. She hadn’t meant to say it, knew that it could be too much too soon, could drive Kate away. But she needed her to know. 

 

“I am in love with you Kate. I just… need some time, to be able to, sort everything out.” She expect a no. A glare. Kate to walk away, again, and leave her scared and confused. But Kate tilted her head to one side, and shook her head, eyes watering slightly before she leant down and kissed Rana softly. It was different to the last kiss, sweet and slow, and salty. And it was enough, for now.  


	2. In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Rana and Kate have finally been honest with each other, the morning of Rana's wedding she has an important decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot. However after the flipping fantastic episode we just had, I was feeling inspired.

* * *

 

The night sky through Kate’s window was starting to lighten, a clear sign of just how much time had passed as the shadows falling across Kate’s bed slowly inched up the duvet. Kate carded her hand through Rana’s hair where she lay her head against Kate’s chest. It had been there for the last twenty minutes or so, when they had finally stopped talking, throats dry and lips parched for all the wrong reasons. When Rana lay her head there, she could hear Kate’s heart beating, and the sound soothed her as she finally let her eyes close. Too awake to sleep, but finally at least she felt that she could rest, wrapped up in Kate’s warmth and softness.

 

“It’s almost morning,” Kate finally whispered after the long silence, and is amused her when Rana squeezed her eyes shut tighter and gripped the bottom of her pyjama shirt - as though maybe she could will time to stand still - so sweet and so adorable. Kate was so enamoured by this woman, it made her heart flutter nervously, and Rana seemed to hear this, mouth turning up in a small smirk, her hand shifting where it had gripped the thin cotton and slipping underneath to just skirt across the skin beneath Kate’s top, along the elastic waistband of her shorts. When Rana could again hear the vivid effect of her touch she lifted her head and looked up at Kate with soft, dark eyes, lips smug as she flashed a smile Kate’s way.

 

“They’ll be up soon,” Kate warned, but didn’t move to push Rana away, “we don’t have much t-” but the word was cut off by Rana’s mouth, her lips capturing the end of the sentence before it could come out. When she pulled back again, hovering over Kate, her dark curls a veil around them, her eyes glistened with certainty. She gave a small, resolved nod and stroked her hand gently over Kate’s cheek.

 

“I guess I’d better go.” Kate nodded back, couldn’t push herself to form the right words now. She should have said you need to speak to Zeedan,you need to make things clear, but she didn’t _want_ Rana to leave. She wanted to stay there with her inside this room, inside this bubble where the only thing that mattered is how they both felt.

 

Rana sat up, legs still tangled around Kate’s, and took a deep breath - equal parts trying to calm the hormones racing through her bloodstream and the fear clenching at her stomach.

 

“I’ll be back.” And it meant so much more than that. It meant I still choose you, but there are things that need to be done.

 

“I know,” Kate gave her a gentle smile. And it meant so much more than that. It meant don’t be scared, I’ll be right here waiting for you.

 

\--

 

She didn’t say why. Not the real reason why, just a watery, vague half truth of why. About how she had been unhappy for a while now, but had been trying to fight it, trying to ignore it. Because he was the perfect guy, he just wasn’t the perfect guy for her, as much as she wished he could be. She wasn’t ready to get married and to settle down right now. She didn’t feel they were in the same place, on the same wave length. She stumbled around tragic cliches, and poor wording, to try to explain herself in a way that he might understand.  The real reason was a step way too far right now, much too much to handle, for either of them she was sure but mostly for herself. But even so it was messy. It was always going to be messy. When Rana turned back up at the flat hours later, tears streaming down her face, with a duffle bag over one shoulder, Kate felt like her heart was going to break. She bundled Rana inside, took her into her room and made her a hot cup of tea.

 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise,” Kate whispered and kissed her forehead, where the smaller woman leant into her, tea cradled in one hand.

 

When Alya came marching back into the apartment, furious, Kate was Rana’s bodyguard - standing between Alya and her bedroom door with arms crossed protectively.

 

“I knew she would do this. I said it right from the start. I told her not to go after Zee, that she would break his heart, and she didn’t it anyway,” Alya growled. Luke was hovering behind her, not saying anything, hands in his back pockets.

 

“I know you are mad at her right now, I know he is your brother, but she didn’t do any of this to be cruel, and she is a mess right now, and I am not letting you in that room to yell at her.”

 

So that’s how Rana came to be staying at the flat, in Kate’s room. Kate put her foot firmly down, and Alya was mad, _beyond_ mad, but had to admit that Rana had nowhere else to go. She had stormed out to get some air and left a heavy silence in her wake. Luke was the awkward middle man, but one look at a teary eyed Rana pooled in the folds of an oversized sweater as she peered round Kate’s bedroom door and he caved and agreed she could stay, for now.

 

“Thank you,” Rana’s voice was soft and so unlike her usual tone. When the door closed behind her Kate had given Luke a stern look, before letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“What? She left my best mate on his wedding day, do you want me to be nice to her?”

 

“What was she supposed to do Luke? When she realised her heart wasn’t in it, she did the right thing and called the wedding off. She didn’t want to break Zee’s heart. And Rana is your friend too.” He had given her a grim nod, softening.

 

“I know that, I do. I don’t blame Rana, not really. Unless Alya asks, in which case I do.” Kate teased him for being whipped, and he made her promise to take the blame the next time he had the last of the milk and forgot to buy more. When she went back into her room Rana was sitting on the bed, hair pulled back and legs crossed. She looked so small but so beautiful. She bit her lip and beckoned Kate over, till she was close enough that Rana could take both of her hands and hold them tightly.

 

“ _Thank you_.”

 

“For what?” Kate asked. She didn’t feel helpful right now, she felt awful. Rana uncrossed her legs and knelt on the bed, so that she could slide her hands up over Kate’s softly toned arms and wrap her arms around her neck.

 

“I don’t know how I would do any of this without you.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t have to do any of this without _me_ , would you?” Kate pouted. It pulled a small smile from Rana, that eased the tension Kate had been feeling all morning. That smile was everything, and she was starting to fear being the reason for it’s disappearance.

 

“I want you to be happy. I know this is going to be so hard for you, and I- I want to be with you, but I can’t stand the thought of you being miserable,” Kate confessed. Rana brushed her thumb over Kate’s cheek gently.

 

“I’m not going to lie, I am terrified right now. But, I want _you_ Kate. I love you. And I have been so miserable these past few weeks. Not getting to see you, having you mad at me, has been killing me. I know that not having you would be so much worse than anything that lies ahead,” she let out a shaky breath, “I just… I hope you can understand that, I can’t come out right now. I just need us to be our secret for now.”

 

“ _That’s okay_ .” And when Rana kissed her, it was more than okay. She tasted like salt and coffee, and these kisses were slow and soft and languid. For once there was no haste, they had all the time in the world.   


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write more to this (when time permits). This chapter looks very briefly at the wedding day, to setup for the next chapter when I am going to have a small time jump to see how things progress. I am thinking just a three parter, so only one more. But we'll see I guess. 
> 
> I wanted to explore the idea of if Rana had broke it off and not gone through with the wedding, realistically what would that have looked like? How would they have dealt with that, individually and as a couple?


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been some weeks since the wedding day. Things are far from back to normal, but have somewhat settled, have fallen into a new kind of routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, this is definitely going to be a bit longer, I just keep finding more things I want to explore with them - and how cute but sexy it could have been for them to be together, but in secret (without Rana still being with Zee). 
> 
> I already have ideas for at least one or two more chapters of this, so hopefully you aren't bored yet. I am thinking of still looking at: Zee's reaction, some stuff with Rana's family, coming out/being discovered by people. As well as their first time together and some other cute fluffy things.

* * *

 

It has been some weeks since the wedding day. Things are far from back to normal, but have somewhat settled, have fallen into a new kind of routine.

 

The first part of the morning is lovely. Kate feels a hand snake across her stomach and pull her in closer. Rana nuzzles into her neck and lets out a small groan that is warm and ticklish against Kate’s collar bone. 

 

“I don’t want to get up,” Rana mumbles, though no-one has asked her to yet. Her work uniform hangs on the doorknob of Kate’s wardrobe, waiting for her, and she knows the time is approaching. But five more minutes of snuggles and warmth and the safety of Kate’s arms are necessary to get her through the day. Kate doesn’t complain, she presses her lips against the top of Rana’s forehead and Rana can feel her smile. It is infectious, and soon she is smiling too, despite the cold morning pressing in on them. She wriggles up until she can kiss Kate good morning, the kind of kiss that promises of more and leaves Kate flushed and breathless, and then slides out of bed. She picks up her uniform and pauses at the door, glancing back at where Kate is sat in bed, and with a teasing smirk leaves her there shaking her head and running a hand through her morning hair with a wry smile. 

 

The second part of the morning is awkward and tense. The kitchen shuffle of breakfast is filled with meaningful silences and short snippets of conversation as Alya does her best to ignore Rana’s presence and Rana sheepishly tries not to get in her way, and Kate and Luke keep the peace. 

 

“Coffee for breakfast  _ again _ ?” Kate raises her eyebrows at Rana teasingly, and Rana bites back the flirty response that has sprung to the tip of her tongue. Her eyes still sparkle at Kate in a way that makes her stomach drop nervously, and she buries her head back in her cereal bowl with pink cheeks as Rana stifles a giggle. 

 

Alya glares at them both as she takes a bite of her toast. 

 

“How is your back holding up on the floor of Kate’s room?” Luke asks, one of a recent string of small attempts to start a conversation, “Can’t be comfy.” Rana smiles at him thankfully.

 

“It’s uhm, not all that bad really,” she replies coyly, trying not to look at Kate as she responds, trying not to think about how  _ not _ on the floor she has been sleeping. Trying not to think of her and Kate’s late night make outs, giggling softly as they try to stay quiet. Trying not to think of how close it has come to being a lot more than making out on several occasions. Trying not to think of how much she wants to-

 

“You hate sleeping on the floor,” Alya quips moodily, not making eye contact with anyone, and pulls Rana back to the present. She feels like her cheeks are burning. 

 

“Okay, I may have let her take my bed a few times. And by a few times, I mean almost all of the time. You know how I don’t mind a good camping trip,” Kate cuts in with forced jovial banter, and Luke laughs. 

 

“I bet you did,” he shakes his head, “Too nice for your own good, you.”

 

Rana lets her knee just brush against Kate’s beneath the breakfast bar, smiling softly into her coffee. 

 

-

 

It seems like a really good idea when Kate organises it. She knows things are still tense, but maybe a night out away from everything and a few drinks will get things flowing and start the conversation. Alya can’t stay mad at Rana forever, they’ve been friends too long. So she doesn’t exactly tell them that the other is coming. Rana agrees to a night out with a beaming smile that makes Kate feel giddy, pulling her behind the doctor’s office store room door to press a kiss against her lips that is over far too quick for Kate’s liking, but is also the closest they have gotten to public affection and leaves her grinning for the rest of the day. 

 

Alya is hesitant about the idea. 

 

“Come on Alya, we haven’t hung out in ages, I miss you,” she pleads, before her friend finally gives in with a sigh and agrees. 

 

Her and Alya are sitting at the bar when Rana walks in, bundled up in her thick grey trench coat and cheeks pink from the cold. Kate waves her over nervously, and see’s Rana’s face drop as she spots who Kate is with, taking a deep breath before removing her coat and passing to the woman at the door. And that is when Kate wishes that she hadn’t arranged this whole stupid thing, because Rana looks gorgeous. Strike that, hot, Rana looks  _ hot _ . Her hair is partially braided, lipstick vibrant red, and her dress... Kate is fairly certain that her jaw is on the floor. 

 

“Did you set this up?” Alya yells at her over the music. Kate has to blink a few times before she can form a coherent thought, and when she turns back, mouth still slightly agape, she is glad to see Alya is too busy glaring at Rana to notice.

 

“Hi,” Rana greets as she reaches them, hand instinctively reaching for Kates and then pulling back at the last second and awkwardly grasping at air instead. 

 

“Come on you two, you have been friends for ages, this can’t be what ends all that. You need to talk,” Kate pleads, looking between them both hopefully. Alya kicks her feet where they hang from the stool she is seated on, and plays with the straw of her orange juice. 

 

“I uhm,” she starts, and Rana looks like a puppy the way her wide eyes wait hopefully, “I need to pee.” Alya concludes, frowning, and jumps down from her seat, excusing herself. Kate sighs as she leaves, and leans against the bar.

 

“Ugh, I know what you’re gonna say,” she groans, as Rana takes a seat, sitting so that their knees just touch innocently. This is their thing, small ways to show affection that wont be noticed. Hands brushing as they walk side by side, shoulders brushing as they sit just closer than needed in a booth at the Rovers. Any excuse to be near each other. Kate chews over her bottom lip as she looks Rana up and down again, and takes a deep breath. Rana is shaking her head. 

 

“ _ Kate _ , I thought you were taking me out on a date,” she gives Kate an exasperated look as she steals her drink and takes a sip, lipstick staining the glass. 

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Kate breaths out, “Well I  _ really _ wish I was now…” Her eyes run up and down Rana’s outfit again. This finally elicits a smile from Rana, that grows into a smirk as she leans forward and whispers into Kate’s ear. 

 

“Oh, you are _ really  _ going to regret that it isn’t.”

 

And she does, a bit, but she also doesn’t, because by the end of the night Alya and Rana are actually smiling at each other and making very light conversation. It’s a start, at least. Kate has to pull back on the alcohol, keep herself in check, because she knows that at her three drink point she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of Rana, especially the way that Rana keeps flirting with her, teasing her, all night long. It’s never been so frustrating to have to hold herself back. Rana keeps dropping innuendos and flirty lines into the conversation, making smoldering eyes at her when Alya isn’t looking. When Alya drags them out on the the dance floor, Rana interlaces their hands ( _ so that they don’t get separated in the crowd _ ). Rana dancing is something else. It always has been, the way that she rolls her hips could have made Kate nervous even before. Now it is so much worse than a nervous flutter in her stomach, as Rana dances just a little closer than she should, still holding her hand. When Alya is distracted Kate leans in and yells over the music, “you are enjoying this way too much.” Rana just wiggles her eyebrows impishly in response.

 

When they all come spilling in the apartment door, laughing, Luke looks up from where he is sat on the couch and grins. He looks thrilled, if not a little tired. 

 

“Luke’s Angels are home!” They all groan and Kate throws a pillow at his head, and her and Rana watch as Alya let’s Luke lead her into his room and gives them both a small smile good night as she goes. 

 

When the door shuts behind them Rana leans into Kate’s side, arm wrapping around her waist, and let’s out a sigh. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispers, and presses a kiss to Kate’s cheek that leaves a lipstick mark against Kate’s blush, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

“I try,” she gives a shy shrug before taking Rana by the hand and leading her over to her room. Rana laughs softly as she follows her inside.

 

“So, I know you like this dress, but will you help me take it off?” her voice is all husky seduction as she closes the door behind them, and Kate almost trips over herself in her rush to agree.


End file.
